Locket
by TheDcComicsNerd
Summary: It's Jack and Katherine's one-year anniversary and what better way to celebrate than a pretty gift for a certain newsboy's favorite girl? One-shot, pointless fluff


**A/N: Hi hi! I'm having a bit of writer's block with Culture Shock so I decided to write this fluffy little one-shot to try and get the creative part of my brain working again. Read and let me know if it worked!**

 _ **Word used: Locket**_

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Newsies, do you really think I would be writing fanfiction?**

The cool air nipped at Jack's collar as he stood on the roof, staring out at the nighttime New York skyline. In his hand, he clutched a small package, clumsily wrapped in his makeshift wrapping paper made from a newspaper he had saved after selling earlier that day. He breathed in the night air, letting it settle in his lungs before breathing out and dragging in another slow breath, trying to calm his nerves as he waited for his girlfriend to arrive. Today was the one year anniversary of that fateful kiss on the roof of the lodging house. Jack chuckled at the memory of their fight turned confessions of their feelings for each other that night. That was one of the best nights of his life for if it weren't for Katherine, he wouldn't be here right now, looking after the boys and getting ready to celebrate his and Katherine's anniversary. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming up the steps to the roof. He quickly hid the small package behind some of his drawings and turned around just in time to see Katherine stepping out onto the roof. He smiled, walking over to her and placing a light kiss on her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hullo, Ace. Happy anniversary," he said. Katherine smiled lovingly at him.

"Happy anniversary, Jack," Katherine said. They stayed there, content to stay in each other's arms as the cool night air swirled around them. In fact, they probably would've stayed there all night if it weren't for Jack gently breaking the silence and stepping back a bit. Katherine looked at him inquisitively, noting the slightly nervous glint in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Katherine asked, her voice laced with confusion as her boyfriend walked to a pile of his drawings. Jack noted the confusion and worry on Katherine's face and was quick to reassure her that everything was fine. Katherine just stood there, confused as ever, watching as Jack pulled a small package out from behind the drawings and brought it over to her.

"What's this?" she asked when Jack handed it to her.

"Open it," Jack said with a smile, that slightly nervous look still in his eyes. Katherine obliged and carefully began unwrapping the package. When she finally finished removing the newspaper that it had been wrapped in, her eyes drifted to the simple little box sitting in the palm of her hand. On the lid of the box, in Jack's chicken scratch writing, it read-

" _To my Ace,_

 _I'll love ya forever and always, for sure._

 _-Jack"_

Katherine could feel her eyes beginning to water as she read the message. That one little sentence made her heart flutter in her chest and she couldn't help but give Jack a quick but loving peck on the lips.

"Youse ain't even seen what's inside yet," Jack said with a small chuckle after Katherine pulled away. With a light laugh, Katherine turned her attention back to the box in her hand. Slowly, she opened the lid and her breath hitched slightly at the sight of what sat inside. She looked at Jack once more, her eyes shimmering with the reflections of the stars in the clear night sky.

"It's beautiful, Jack," she said, softly. "I love it."

Jack's nervousness instantly dissipated when he saw her reaction to his gift. He smiled brightly, walking over to her. Taking the box from her hands, Jack carefully pulled out a small heart-shaped silver locket. It wasn't anything fancy, just a little pendant on a simple chain, but in Katherine's eyes, it was the most beautiful locket she had ever seen. Jack stepped behind her, gently putting the locket on her. After fastening it, Jack looped his arms around Katherine's waist, hugging her from behind. Katherine smiled but just as soon as her smile had come, it disappeared, being replaced by a worried look as her thoughts rushed back to her.

"Jack, I can't let you spend your money on the locket. It must've cost you a fortune! I can't keep it, Jack. I can't let you do that!" Katherine said, casting her boyfriend a worried glance.

"Don'tcha worry 'bout dat, Ace," Jack said, not the least bit worried. "I've been savin' up for dis for a while. It ain't really settin' me back much."

Just as Katherine opened her mouth to protest, Jack cut her off.

"An' besides, with all youse've done for me an' da boys, it's completely worth it."

With that, Jack gently turned Katherine around in his arms, looking down at her.

"I love ya, Ace," Jack said with a soft smile. Katherine, although still slightly worried about the money Jack spent on the locket, smiled up at him, staring into his chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you too, Jack," Katherine said, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her forehead against his.

"For sure?" Jack asked, looking back into her eyes as he repeated their mantra.

"For sure."

Jack smiled and leaned down, capturing her lips in his own as he kissed her softly. The moon shone high above them, casting a heavenly glow on the couple as they celebrated their anniversary together, in each other's arms, both content to stay there like that forever.


End file.
